


末世赞歌

by gurugurukun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun





	末世赞歌

晨曦洒落在希拉大陆的土地上，为漫天的黄沙镀上一层安宁的金色。

相叶和二宫把机车留在郊外，徒步走回了村庄。  
街上仍旧静悄悄的，大部分村民经历了一晚的狂欢回到家中，此刻正做着难得的美梦。夜晚的大明星牵着他的经纪人大摇大摆地走在主街上，也准备回到下榻的旅店补个眠。  
他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，压低的话音回荡在空无一人的街道上还是有几分寂寥的味道。最后两人索性默契地闭上了嘴，十指相扣着走过一排排紧闭的店门，拐过一个弯回到唯一一家开门的旅店门前。  
“好困……连着唱一晚上的歌果然还是很累，我觉得我可以站着睡着了。”  
“谁叫你被喊了安可就真的老老实实唱下去，偶尔也学一下拒绝别人啊，要适可而止。”  
“可是……”  
相叶突然卡壳般停住了话头，连带脚步也一并停下，二宫被相牵的手拉得一踉跄，险些摔倒在相叶身上。  
“别突然停下啊，真的睡着了？”  
二宫抱怨了一声，抬头却见相叶正定定地望着旁边的什么。他越过相叶的肩头顺着对方的视线看过去，前方是一条小巷，巷子的深处蜷缩着一个小小的身影，看起来像是个孩童。  
两人简短地对视了一眼，二宫牵着相叶完好的那只手，轻轻捏了捏他温热的掌心。  
“走吧，去看看。”

他们来到那个孩子的面前。那是一个看起来七八岁的小男孩，见陌生人的靠近有些畏缩地把身体蜷得更小，一双大眼睛深陷进消瘦的眼眶里，破烂的衣物下隐约显露出旧伤的痕迹。  
很显然，这是一个被遗弃的小流浪汉。  
“小和……”相叶看向二宫，漆黑的杏眼里隐隐闪烁着水光，看起来倒比面前的小朋友更可怜几分。  
“我知道……别拿那种眼神看着我。”二宫叹了口气，松开相牵的手走到小孩跟前，蹲下了身子，“变成一个人了吗？”  
小孩子迷茫地看了他半晌，小幅度地点了点头。  
“这样。”二宫招呼相叶拿来他们的背包，从口袋里取出一块干粮，又从自己的小腰包里数了十个金币，塞到男孩手里。  
小朋友长这么大都没见过那么多钱，捏着钱币和干粮愣在了当场，一时竟想不起对眼前的人道谢。  
“拿着这些钱，去找个喜欢的手艺人拜师吧。”二宫拍了拍男孩乱糟糟的鸟窝头，起身牵上相叶就往巷外走，“学一门手艺，你的人生会变得不一样一些。”  
在他们即将走出小巷，回到旅店门前时，小巷深处穿出了一声细细的童音。  
“谢谢。”

二宫做了一个冗长的梦。  
梦中的他又回到了二十年前。烧得通红的锅炉和搬不完的煤块，构成了一个八岁的孩童日复一日的生活。每天睁眼就是不断地工作，长期营养不良加高负荷劳动，让当时的二宫看起来个子要比同龄人更小上一些，每搬一块煤块都要用上全身的力气。高温的炉口犹如一只怪物张着他的血盆大口，吞噬下所有被扔进其中的东西，喷吐出细碎的火星残渣。  
曾经的二宫以为，等自己透支到极限了，自己也会被扔进那口锅炉里。

他出生在一艘行驶在沙漠中的巨轮上。  
不过虽说如此，二宫其实从未见过这艘巨轮的全貌。作为一个底层奴隶们乱交生下的孩子，他自打记事起就被塞进锅炉房劳作，全部的世界就是一床破旧的小被子和那口大锅炉。  
二宫最初也不叫二宫，毕竟奴隶是不配有姓氏的。那个生下他的人在丢弃他之前留下了一个“和”字，于是这也就成为了他的名字。  
不过他从未在乎过这些，所有人都有自己的活干，没有闲谈的时间，名字也自然成了可有可无的东西。  
八岁大的二宫，最大的心愿是能够睡一个好觉，想得最多的事情是，死在那口锅炉里会不会引起爆炸。

巨轮行驶了百年，全船多少出现了老化和破损，最近就连锅炉都开始三五不时地发生小范围爆炸。整条船上只有一个老机械师，而锅炉房却有上百个，只要爆炸不会让船抛锚，老机械师就不会眷顾这个逼仄的房间。  
二宫觉得，他的性命跟这口他出生起就开始服务的锅炉绑在了一起，等到锅炉爆炸的时候，他的短暂人生也将走到终结。  
或许这没什么不好的。

他和相叶的相遇就是在那个时候。  
那天二宫像过去的每一个日子一样，在锅炉边来来回回地搬运煤块，再投进火中。  
负责给隔壁那口锅炉添煤的那个孩子，前几日突然失踪了，不知是死了还是逃了，听说今天会从别的船舱调来新的人手。  
二宫不在乎这些，他只要负责给自己的锅炉添好煤，烧旺了火才能从监工手里领到一块果腹的面包干。  
他机械地往炉子里填下一块又一块煤渣，直到锅炉发出嘶哑的异响，直到火焰突然在他眼前蹿高。  
二宫觉得自己大概是走到极限了，爆炸的热流向他扑过来的时候，他甚至连逃跑的力气都没有，只是平静地闭上了眼睛。  
然而先于烈火扑向他的，是隔壁那个新来的人。  
事情发生在一瞬间，等他反应过来的时候，他已经被那个人用身体护住。两个小小的孩童一齐被热浪掀飞出去，那个人被炸得血肉模糊，在昏迷之前，还记得把二宫死死护在怀里，连摔飞出去的撞击都没让他承受多少。  
二宫第一次看清相叶的脸，就是一张被烧伤了一半，透着一股焦糊味的脸。

后来，二宫拖着生命垂危的相叶回了他栖身的床板，又从懂些偏方的老婆婆那里求了点不知名的草药，囫囵涂在相叶的身上。然后片刻不离地守在他身边，祈祷着神不要就这么把他带走。  
那是二宫第一次那么强烈地祈求着什么。  
也许是神明听到了他的声音。那位传说中的老机械师从婆婆嘴里听说了他们的事情，于是心血来潮的老机械师找到了两个蜷缩在船舱角落的孩子，把他们带回了自己的工作间。  
小小的二宫连脸上沾到的血污都来不及擦，就这么看着那个救了自己的人，躺在冰冷的工作台上，被老机械师的一双手，敲敲打打地改造成了半机械人。  
老机械师改造完后擦了擦手就又不知去向，留二宫独自守着相叶。  
小小的孩童趴在工作台边一刻不停地盯着台上的人，仔细观察着他平缓起伏的胸腔，观察着他每一次的呼吸。  
三天后，相叶醒了过来。  
那是二宫第一次看到黑得那么纯粹的眼睛，像一对黑曜石，透着纯净的光。  
眼睛的主人醒来以后见他的第一眼便是对他笑，半张金属制的嘴扬起灿烂的弧度，话音中是十成十的温暖。  
“太好了，你还活着。”

那之后，二宫求着老机械师把他收作了徒弟。  
二宫确实学的很快，不过短短数年便学会了老机械师的全部手艺。学成的那天师父把自己的姓氏送给了他作出师礼物，自那之后二宫便成了二宫。  
也是那一天，他和相叶逃下他们出生的巨轮，奔向了外面的世界。

二宫从漫长的梦境中醒来。  
又是一个月色朦胧的夜晚。二宫在相叶的怀抱中抬头，凝视着恋人的睡颜出神。  
相叶完好的那半张脸沐浴在银色的月光中，棱角分明的脸上早已没了当年的稚气，纤长的睫毛在眼下投上一圈柔和的阴影，宛如一尊完美的雕像。  
二宫动作轻缓地从恋人怀里坐起身子，附身在那半张脸上落下亲吻。  
下一秒，他就再次被拉回那个坚实的怀抱，他的半机械人恋人紧紧拥抱着他，染着浓重鼻音的嗓音黏糊糊地在耳畔响起，透着悠长睡眠后的慵懒。  
“おはよう，カズ。”

月色之下，床铺之上，两具赤裸的肉体交缠在一起，汗水淋漓。  
二宫的腰下垫着一只软枕，双腿大开地躺在被子里。相叶跪在他的腿间，两人的双手十指相扣，交合的地方随着每一次抽插发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
床铺在两人的身下吱吱呀呀地晃动起来，二宫恍惚间有一种回到了那艘船上的感觉。他挣扎着从被子里抬起头，指尖在相叶的手背上抓挠几下，发出撒娇般的哼叫：“まっくん。”  
相叶会意地俯下身，与陷在被褥里的人接吻。半边冰冷的金属唇瓣激得二宫猛地一抖，两只肉肉的小手却环过对方的脊背，与对方相拥着加深了这个吻。唇分牵起一缕银丝在半空中断开，含不住的唾液将两人的嘴角染得一片粘腻。  
相叶揽着二宫的上身将他抱了起来，二宫配合地将一双细白的腿紧紧缠在对方劲瘦的腰上。肉茎在体位的变换间随着重力肏进了更深的地方，龟头重重地碾过腺点，爽得二宫靠在相叶的耳边放声呻吟起来。含着肉棒的甬道一瞬间绞紧，让相叶也忍不住皱起了眉头，险些在他体内缴械。  
相叶双手托着二宫的两瓣臀肉，一边浅浅地抽插着，一边将人抱到了阳台上，把他放在沙土制成的围栏上，抬高臀部猛地肏弄起来。  
二宫半个身子危险地暴露在围栏外，又被身上的人干得不断摇晃，两只手只能拼命抱紧这个使坏折腾他的人，越被干越是往对方的怀里钻，倒像是在享受眼下的情况似的。  
二宫被干得上下晃动的时候迷迷糊糊地想，好在这间小小的旅店二楼只有这一间房，不用担心会被隔壁的人发现。  
“ま、まっくん……哈啊，放、快放我下来……嗯啊……要不行了……”  
“小和。”  
相叶的额发湿成一缕一缕，垂在一双晶亮的杏眼前，透着致命的性感。在猛烈的顶撞抽插中，他温柔地亲吻了二宫的眉眼，对他扬起一个令人安心的笑。  
“你看，今晚的星空很漂亮哦。”二宫夹紧了屁股，听着那个熟悉的声音，突然地放松了下来，“像我们逃出来的那个晚上一样。”  
“……笨蛋。”  
二宫闭了闭眼，索性把身体交给了对方，向后仰起脑袋，看向漫天的繁星。  
群星静静地眨着眼睛，一如二十年前，他们第一次获得自由时所见的风景。  
高潮来临的时候，二宫颤抖着缩进相叶的怀里，手指在他身后，一点一点抚过对方的金属后腰，吻上他冰冷的颊侧。  
二宫觉得，世上再没有比这更温暖的怀抱了。


End file.
